Even the brightest stars burn out
by Looshk
Summary: Most people would describe Naruto as always happy, always positive and upbeat. But sometimes even the biggest jokers smiles are hiding more than meets the eye. One Shot. Warning for extremely deep or OOC Sasuke and OOC Naruto. Personally, I think if no one was around Sasuke may actually say something like this... But maybe that's just me. Naruto however is just OOC.


'There comes a time when the sunniest days give way to night...

And even the brightest stars, burn out.

He was 18 years old and already sick enough of life that he was ready to leave it behind.

*I wonder if they'll report me as a missing nin?*

Blue eyes looked out over the scenery there were trees and mountains everywhere he looked all under a perfect blue sky.

He'd travelled a long way from Konoha so he wouldn't be found, so that the shame of suicide wouldn't blacken his family name anymore than it already had been, so that by the time they found him, _if they found him_, they wouldn't be able to tell what had caused his death.

He sat cross legged at the top of a cliff, not out of hesitation or fear.

He'd planned this for months…

He'd given his situation time to change, but it didn't change.

The more he seemed to do for people, the more he tried to please the more the hatred in their eyes became hidden and shielded, it was still there, but now it was hidden behind insincere smiles and well wishing.

It was almost as though they felt bad for feeling that way, as if they _pitied_ him.

He grit his teeth balling his fists ready to fight, his default reaction to feeling anger or hurt.

He sighed, resignation kicking in, his hands falling loose at his sides, his memories further proof of him being right.

He lay back staring at the sky wanting to remember its exact colour and how everything around him looked right now at what would probably the most peaceful moment of his existence.

He allowed his mind to wander.

To people who used to be his friends, that used to care about him and memories of them.

Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi…

He laughed humourlessly at the fact that he used to think he needed no one, he needed them more than anything, their friendship had kept him going for this long it had shielded him from the Konoha's villagers hatred and wary looks.

He had considered running away and starting anew, but he knew in his heart and soul that there would always be a danger of him losing control and harming someone.

Taking in the sky once more he stood up and dusted himself off before walking to the edge of the cliff and looking up to the sky.

"Take care guys… Wherever you are."

"Hn…"

He didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

"You're twice the usuratonkachi I thought you were…"

He stared over the edge and Sasuke kept the distance between them.

"You just up and ran off… Why didn't you say anything Naruto?"

The blonde sighed and tried to find the words, his feet frozen on the edge of the cliff eyes observing the scenery that stretched out to the skyline.

Sasuke sat down on a rock.

"Look, I'm not going to try and stop you. This is something you've clearly thought about, but I didn't believe you of all people would resort to this… The thought entered my mind when I started tracking you, but I pushed it away thinking you would never do that…"

*Disappointment… I've let him down*

"That you were too strong to even consider it."

The blonde stood still waiting for the impending insult, but it never came.

"What's wrong teme? Going soft on me?"

Sasuke stood up.

"Even now, you're on the verge of suicide and you still won't let your guard down."

Blue eyes opened in shock at the honesty of this statement.

"I mean I could ask you to come back with me and you'd act happy for a while and fool everyone into thinking everything was okay… But eventually you'd go missing again and do it. I know you too well, you're hard headed and determined, even if you are a dobe…"

Sasuke sat down again and Naruto looked up at the sky, then closed his eyes and motioned to move forward.

"You're not the only one they look at strangely you know…"

He stopped dead.

"What? I have no idea…"

Sasuke licked his lips.

"They look at me like I'm going to snap one day… Just like my brother… And… I'd be lying to you if I said I hadn't considered this..."

Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke, expecting it to be some kind of joke.

But he was sitting down on a rock elbows leaning on his knees looking serious, his eyes staring into space.

"I don't know how many times I've sat at home alone looking around seeing everything like it was the night it happened all over again. I feel so responsible and so alone sometimes and even when I try to leave the house and leave the memory behind, everyones eyes are on me, reminding me."

Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's.

"It doesn't feel good to be judged on something you have no control over."

The blonde froze.

"But I can't change my past anymore than you can change Kyuubi… All I can do is deal with it and appreciate the people who accept me for me instead of my past. They may not be there 24/7 but I know if I need them they'll be there for me… All I have to do is ask."

Blue eyes glinted with tears and understanding.

Sasuke sighed with relief as Naruto slowly stepped away from the ledge and walked towards him, he stood up and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

But the blackest nights must give way to dawn…

And even from darkness, new stars are born.'


End file.
